MarioWiki:Requests for adminship/Archive II
Wind Mage Master }} Ends on ''March 19'' Hello. My name is Wind Mage Master (WMM) and I am here by making a request to become rollback on this site. Since around January, I have been an active contributor. I've caught many vandals and have reported them straight to the head of the wiki (CC). I also have a lot of knowlege of the Mario universe, and can usual tell if something is true or false, espically with character information. You can always count on me to be up-to-date with the latest nintendo news, I have many sources, and so when some fool edits an article about an unreleased game and lists all these things that are confirmed (take the Mario Kart 3DS page for example) I can instantly say "nope, not confirmed" while others are unsure. I admit, I ask for help a lot. I'm always like "I don't know how to do this. Help" and using my iPod limits my abilities on what I can do. However, using my Wii is an option (like Jazzi suggested on the IRC, thank you) and once in awhile I have access to a laptop, problem solved...mostly. Being an editor on the SMW, once upon a time, also gives me an advantage. I can sometimes instantly reconize if an article has been copied and can report to it to an admin. So there you have it. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 00:32, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Support # I've looked through your contributions, and I think you are in a good position. You certainly have skills we could use in a rollbacker. I like how you also listed some of your drawbacks, which can be covered by other users; you are candid about your own ability to edit. --'DekuStick' '' '' 01:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) # I, too, am in support. Although I'd like to see you edit a little more, given you only have a quarter thousand edits. - The Count. # First, I'll say since I've known you, you've really grown a lot. Taking your days of ZP into consideration and just this one part, you were much less mature than you are now. And seeing all your edits here, you have matured a lot. You know your stuff, and while you have your technical set backs with your editing system, you are a pretty good editor and you're ready for this. --'BassJapas' 01:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #I have not seen enough of you or, for that matter, your edits to make me want you to become an admin. Oops, hadn't realised that this also was for rollback - in which case I pledge full support.-- 20:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments #Alright...looks like me and Jazzi get rollback then, since the due date is up. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 23:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) DekuStickMaster }} Ends on ''April 17'' Hello, I am DekuStickMaster and I am requesting rollback. There are only two active rollbackers. I understand how to use rollback because I am a rollbacker at Zeldapedia, so I am experienced. I am usually unbiased and can tell the difference between good edits and vandalism. I also try to fix the wiki's pages to match a manual of style as much as possible, because of my experience at ZP. Rollback will allow me to revert cases of vandalism or incorrect information more quickly. I also own many Mario games, so I am knowledgable about the series. However, I do not have as much time as some other users, and I often edit by memory. Because of this, sometimes I may get something wrong. I don't have much time to play the games to confirm information, such as Super Mario Galaxy mission names. I also have not been around as long as other users, and do not have as many edits. Hopefully, other users can help me cover these drawbacks. Despite these shortcomings, I hope to use rollback as efficiently as possible. --'DekuStick' '' '' 21:23, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Support : : Aye aye cap'n. --'BassJapas' 22:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) : : Another promotion would be nice. Rabbit Lover 19:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Si, just try to edit here a bit more. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 01:10, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah, he's a good rollbacker at Zeldapedia and he edits here often. I don't see why not, but I do see why. The 01:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) : : You have my support, you've shown yourself to be a capable user. - The Count 21:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments Jello Rabbit (rollback) }} I think I am ready for rollback powers seeing that I am a rollback on Pokemon Wiki and I have experienced good editing tips for a while now and I am thinking that if I have rollback. I will be able to revert edits easier just like that Tiptup the Turtle spammer. I think I could use rollback seeing that I edit here enough and keep this site well going. I know that there isn't much vandalism around here, but still... Also another thing. I apologize for misusing this page at the start, but I don't care for sysop powers that much anymore. I will wait when Count Caterpie opens it. Jello Rabbit 12:09, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Support : : I think you're ready. --BassJapas (talk) 12:03, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Honestly just too immature in my opinion. - The Count 05:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Neutral After looking back more through many things from your past and from things today, I think I'm going to change to neutral on this. I was already questioning my support before, but now, I think I'm just going to be in the middle. I mean, you've done good work and all....but....meh, you have things to work on still. You also did run for admin when it was way too early for you, and then you put the blame on another user. The excuse was very weak, I'm not sure if it was true or not and I'm not saying you were lying...but either way. Neutral for me. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 05:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Comments :Count: What makes you think I am too immature? Questioning :l. Jello Rabbit 14:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Close? Win or lose? Jello Rabbit 20:24, June 19, 2011 (UTC) :::You lost. Jazzi, do you mind archiving? I'm editing on a phone. - The Count 20:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I had actually intended to oppose due to recent sock assisting. But yeah, I've got it. --BassJapas (talk) 21:58, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wattz2000 }} Here it goes. I, Wattz2000 am requesting Sysop privileges. Okay, I understand if you don't think I'm ready, but oh well. I can take it. I'm just saying, I have made some good edits, like the Paper Mario article, our now biggest article. Although it's incomplete, I'll finish it in a couple of days. I have also made many, many articles as well. I have admin experience so I know what I'm doing. So I hope you'll make the right decision and vote me in. Farewell, and good edits out there! Wattz2000 00:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Oppose Comments I didn't post a sysop position, neither is there a need for one right now. You're a good editor thoiugh. I'd support you for rollback. - The Count 01:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, hrmm? Rollback, aye. Then I shall start a new campaign for Rollback starting...sometime. --Wattz2000 01:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I just want to state, that you're a good editor, and even if the adminship requests were open, I'd probably oppose or neutral, since we don't really need more than two admins in this small of a community, hell, we don't really even need two, but it's good to have two around because of the time zones. I know we currently only have one, but I've been really sick and I'm coming back sooner than I expected. --BassJapas (talk) 22:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Jello Rabbit (rollback) }} I think I am ready for rollback powers seeing that I have added many images here, lots of articles, and uploaded better quality photos. Besides, there are no current rollbacks here so we can have one. I feel like this place is my home and that I have learned some more about nominating since my last nomination happened in the start of June 2011. I think I have had more experience for this wiki and that I could use some more powers. Jello Rabbit 14:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose : : This request is basically a lie. No currently rollback, yes, but we have two admins. And although I may not be as active as I would like to be, I'm still here. I still check up on this wiki, I still have the tab open checking the Recent Changes, but I'm busy juggling a bunch of stuff. You still aren't ready. And adding images hardly qualifies for rollback. You can add thousands of images, it wouldn't change if you were ready for rollback or not. And I'm sorry to say this, but if we were to add another rollbacker, you aren't who I would pick. --Jäzz 16:05, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : : For the reasons stated in my comment below, it's obvious why I'm opposing. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Comments I know I'm not rollback or an admin for that matter, but I would like to point out that you are technically spewing out false info. Adding images, and enhancing articles may be good traits to have, but they aren't necessarily the good qualities of a rollback. Try cleaning up vandalism to help out. Also, Count and Jazzi are here to clean up the vandalism and spamming and they also perform at a sufficient pace as well. User:Wattz2000 15:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know: You are allowed to vote, Wattz. 17:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Rainbowroad6w '''Ends on ''September 10th, 2011' Okay, I'm trying this. I want to become rollback because I want to help make this wiki stronger, along with (although I can do this without adminship) contributing to all the Mario Kart articles and adding more, which is what I meant to do from the moment I noticed that was a weak spot in this wiki. I would like to be an admin because I would help make sure the Mario Kart articles (if not just all the Mario articles in general) stay...I guess the word would be "correct" or "not incorrect." :-) Now, because of school I won't be on as much as I could, and because I have other projects I'm working on. But I would like to be able to help big time when I have the time too. So yeah, this is my request for adminship. If I'm not accepted, that's fine. I just thought I'd try. :-) Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:26, September 3, 2011 (UTC) ''Candidate's acceptance: Support : COnker's Bad Fur Day - Sure. I think I see some potential in you. : Your contributions have been numerous and you're a valueable asset to this wiki. - The Count 19:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : Yup. What Count said. — Wattz2000 01:54, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments I don't think there's a need for a sysop right now, but I'd hapily support your for Rollback. - The Count 19:03, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay well that works fine too. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:06, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Then with your permission, Ill switch over the request. - The Count 19:10, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 19:21, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It's Sept. 10th and I've gotten all support votes. Does this mean I become one? --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Adminship) Hello. I am Conker's Bad Fur Day, a contributor here since April 2011. I have done many things to help the wiki, infoboxes, cleanup, images, etc. Thanks to everyone else who has helped too. I feel I am ready and I will happily keep this place good when I am a sysop. I have good faith, never flamed anyone, etc. I might have made some mistakes, but I have learned from them and I have learned from them. Hope you like my vote. Conker's Bad Fur Day 21:11, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Support Oppose # - Weak Oppose (Possibly Changing in the Future) - You have a lot of work to do on other wikis and I feel as if you are power hungry at times. I was neutral, but I changed my vote after I saw your response to Jazzi's message regarding removing her own rights. # - Per Wizard. --Bullet Franciso 20:52, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Neutral # I'm going to stay neutral here.--Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:22, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments : *Rainbowroad: Why are you Neutral again? *Techno Wizard: Sorry. I was just suggesting to CC. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : I don't really think you need the rights, eh, I donno. Tech Wiz was sorta right, you are a little power hungry (just a little, not too much), but I thought that the rights wouldn't be great for you, but then I thought you would be a good one, and then my mind was going too many places, so I just decided to stay neutral on this argument. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 14:28, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Well I feel as if you are racking up user rights on multiple wikis. If you want to help with vandalism, then just go for rollback/chat mod for now. : I agree with Tech Wiz. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 18:36, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Wattz2000 Ends on ''10/23/11'' *Sigh* With recent erm... developments, I think it is time for a new administrator. It seems like everyone wants to put their hat in the ring, so I guess I will too. I've been around for a few months now, and helped the community greatly. I'm probably the best candidate considering the following: * I helped with out category structure and have worked in fixing some stubs. * I added in several pages during my earliest days here. * I licensed over 2,000 images a few months back. * I've been responsible for the featured media section after... WMM's err... leave. * I have undone plenty of bits of vandalism and spam. * I have a great relationship with many of the editors here. * I have plenty of admin experience (Being an administrator on Layton Wiki and Conspiracy Wiki. I feel very awkward here if I do get to replace on of my best friend's administrative position here, but so be it; the wiki must go on! At any rate, I hope you'll take what I said above into consideration when voting for the next administrator. — Wattz2000 01:04, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Support # I think you have the most potential here, I think you absolutely deserve the rights. --Bullet Francisco 01:14, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # Sure. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:23, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # Since others with no edits here have thrown in their votes, I will too. Let me say this, Wattz is among the most dedicated users I have seen. I talk with him daily on Community Central and he regularly would propose ideas to Jazzi when she was an admin here as to how to improve the site. He is one of my co-admins over at Conspiracy Wiki and he does the most work out of any of us by far. He recently took time off from other wikis just so he could focus on one wiki to improve it for the release of their new game. Wattz knows what he is doing, is highly dedicated and is by far the best candidate you have here.-- # : Wattz is very capable user. His contributions have been well noted, including the massive undertaking to recategorize everything. - The Count 01:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) # : You are a very good and active user, with a lot of nice contributions. I think you will use your power properlly. One more support vote goes for you! Oppose Neutral # Im going neutral because I still do think he could improve his attitude, but I forgot about the effort he has really put into merging with the other wikis. But still I would like to see some attitude improvement. Comments : Saying that he simply has an attitude is not enough of a reason for oppose, and saying that Wattz has an attitude isn't really a reason either. I want to see proof. Also, Jello, your comment is a litlr biased based off of Jazzi. For the reason that you don't like Jazzi isnt enough, from all the wikis I've seen wattz on (3), his attitude has been very good, and not anything like Jazzi's can get (And she's pretty much fixed it FYI), so I'm calling out biased on Jello and tech needs proof. --Bullet Francisco 20:19, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : If ours is biased, then yours is as well. You are friends with him on Pokemon Wiki. I know he has a poor attitude because I remember saying "bye" to him in chat and he said "Eww, he said bye to me, ME!". Definitely not admin qorthy in my opinion. : Tech Wiz is right about the whole biased thing. As for everything else, I truly don't think we need to get into a fight over this. People can vote, and we have no right to get mad at them for their right. Of course, Bullet is mad because I believe he thinks Tech's reason is a poor one. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 20:40, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : No, No, you guys have it wrong, I think Jello'''s is Biased, Tech's is fine, I just want to see a little proof. --Bullet Francisco 20:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Ah. But saying someone's biased doesn't make you not-biased. You're biased too, because you believe one thing and Jello believes another. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : That's not really the definition of biased, I could show you links as to why Wattz deserves adminship, but I'd have far too many links. Anyways, we should end this discussion. --Bullet Francisco 21:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Let's just let CC decide whether votes should be kept or not. He is the crat of this site and will make the user rights decision after all. : Ok. And I never said I didn't want Wattz admin. In fact, I supported him. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 21:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Rainbowroad6w '''Ends on ''October 23, 2011'' Yes, I at first didn't want to go for this, but I'm now doing it. I want to become admin. I believe I should become admin because of these things: *I will help make this wiki stronger, better, and very hopefully attract more users. *I will strengthen the content and create new content. *I have about 2,600 edits. *I pay attention to the wiki a lot. *I've been here for almost 3 years. I believe that having adminship means to not be one with much power and rights, but one of helpful authority, helping making the wiki stronger, and help building it up. Not out of own pleasure, but in hope to give others the information of Mario they've been wanting. I believe we can show Super Mario Wiki who's boss one day. :-) Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 04:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Candidate's acceptance: Support # Proactive editor. # He is nice and friendly. He deserves the rights. Conker's Bad Fur Day 13:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # The only decent candidate amongst the lot - which really isn't saying much, and not by a particularly substantial amount either.-- 20:57, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # : RainbowRoad is more than capable around this wiki. He is shared a good many ideas with us and has overall bettered this wiki. - The Count 01:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) # : Not much more to be said. --Bullet Francisco 21:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose Comments Brickician Ends on ''10/24/11'' Hi =) I'm Oliver, and I'm a total mario addict (ofcourse no reason to make me admin, but maybe interesting to know a). I'm a graphic designer, and I've created a wiki early this year called the Oprah wiki (oprah.wikia.com). Since I mainly am a Graphical Designer, and not such of a writer, the looks and the design is the main thing I do on the Oprah Wiki. To be quite honest, it's the biggest reason I opened the wiki ;D But because nobody really is interested in editing to such wiki, I'd like to do the thing I do best somewhere else. I was going to do some work for the Winx Club Wiki, but because the admin was going decided to rather do the work himself, he changed his mind. You can find the unfinished project here, New Winx Wiki. I'd really love to do some work for your wiki, and I am already making a preview wiki for what I can do for the wiki (like I did for the winx club wiki), just for fun and maybe for you guys to judge me on. This all maybe sounds a little rushed, but I really want to do this for you guys =) Greetings, Brickician ;D Candidate's acceptance: Support Oppose # Absolutely not. You are completely random and came out of the blue from no where, and didn't even set up your request correctly. I have no reason to give a yes for your nomination. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(Recent finds and updates.) 17:34, October 17, 2011 (UTC) # Do I even need to explain? # First and foremost, I can't tell if this is even a request for admin rights. Secondly, you have no experience on this wiki and good intentions count for nothing. - The Count 19:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments *I sort of saw this coming a I know, this was a bit to quick etc. but I'm just looking for fun things to do :3 But I'll start editing and maybe give some pages a new look in the ways I can now, if i'm allowed to. Sorry for the the nuisance =) -- Brickician Category:MarioWiki